


Sugar For The Pill

by Almost



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost/pseuds/Almost
Summary: 现代paro。主线高天尊x洛基，少量锤基。





	1. Chapter 1

［一］

想到来的路上，Laufey千叮咛万嘱咐，提点自己不要出岔子，Loki看着眼前的情景就想笑。Laufey是个生意人，干净的、不干净的生意都做，最近几年为了做大生意，他一直竭力讨好一个叫Grandmaster的人。Grandmaster几乎垄断了城里的一切地下往来，无论夜总会、赌场，还是毒品、枪支买卖，都得遵循他的规则。但他本人喜怒无常，不易接近，Laufey便从他的兄弟Collector身下入手，收集各类奇珍异宝送给Collector，哄骗得他心花怒放，答应联姻。可是眼下，一直拒绝这门婚事的Collector的女儿跑到国外躲起来了，不会出席今天的订婚宴，Loki看着Laufey压抑着怒气安抚同样生气的Collector，不耐烦地站起来，他理了理西装，不顾Laufey投来的极度不满的眼神，拉开房门准备离开。Loki拉开门却见到一个男人正好伸手想推门进来，他先是一愣，眯起眼打量着Loki，那眼神冷冷的，却又充满炙热的占有欲，盯得Loki觉得指尖发麻。Loki回过神，绕到旁边给他让路，正要踏出房间，他抬手拦在自己胸前，“嘿，要去哪儿？”

Loki略微生气，他打掉对方的手臂，冷冰冰地瞪着对方，正要开口，却听见房间内的Collector和Laufey同时叫到，“Grandmaster。” Loki心里一惊，他听闻Grandmaster在这个城市叱咤风云三十余年，理应比Laufey还年长，但是面前这人身材高大挺拔，花哨的衬衣，健康性感的黝黑肌肤，嘴角弯起挑逗的弧度，以及身上若有若无的香味，让他难以相信这就是传说中的Grandmaster。Loki跟着他走进房间，这才看见他已有不少的白发，Loki赶紧走到桌边，为Grandmaster拉开座椅。

“我这侄女挺有脾气的啊，Collector。”Grandmaster说着挥手示意大家都坐下，“耽误人家白来一趟了。”

Loki冷眼旁观Laufey胁肩谄笑，“您客气了。既然小姐今天有事，我们改日就行，最重要的是小姐开心。我儿子Loki心里只有她，早就认定了她，呵呵今天我们就把婚事正式订下吧。”

Grandmaster放下手中的杯子，佯装叹气，“可是看起来我侄女心里没有Loki呀。这婚事就算了吧。”Grandmaster把Loki二字念得极重，仿佛Loki的名字很有趣一般。

Laufey有点惊慌，他看了看Collector，后者仿佛事不关己。Grandmaster好像看小丑表演一般欣赏着Laufey的手足无措，笑了好一会儿又说道，“不过，我倒是很喜欢Loki。他看起来是可塑之才，若是跟着我，必能大有一番作为。这样吧，Laufey，我收Loki做干儿子如何？我可以教他很多东西。”

如Loki意料之中，Laufey欣喜若狂地答应了，本来Laufey让自己娶Collector的女儿就是为了和Grandmaster套近乎，Grandmaster一直没有结婚也没有子嗣，居然看了一眼就认自己做干儿子，Loki怎么想都觉得有阴谋，可是他知道Laufey不在意，即使是火坑，能给他带去利益，他就会毫不犹豫地将自己推下去。于是Loki就这样莫名其妙地跟着Grandmaster回了家。

坐在Grandmaster的豪华轿车上，Loki想起来十年前，自己也是这样跟着Laufey回到他的住处。那个时候自己犯了错，被养父Odin赶了出来，露宿街头，却没想到遇上生父Laufey。Loki起初还以为他是出于父爱，想到自己当初的天真，和在Laufey手下的这些年，Loki不禁冷笑。他看着坐在自己对面的Grandmaster，心想，不过就是把这十年重来一次罢了，从年少时跟着一群打手摸爬滚打，到现在可以独当一面替Laufey经营生意，十几岁的时候都能把这些熬过来，现在又有何惧？

虽然Grandmaster一直闭眼休息，一路无言，脸上挂着的古怪笑容却令Loki极不舒服。到了他的别墅后，他示意Loki跟着他走了进去，然后Loki发现自己还是太天真了。

Grandmaster把他带到一个房间，“以后你就住这儿。”

Loki在他转身面向自己的时候就即刻换上了谄媚的笑容，“谢谢您，Grandmaster。”

“叫爸爸。” Grandmaster挑眉望着Loki，悠然自得地在房间内的沙发上坐下了。

Loki迟疑着，抿紧了双唇，他自小在Odin所谓的算是温馨的家里长大，但是Odin一直要求自己称呼他为父亲，而Laufey除了换取利益的时候没有将自己当做儿子看，要求自己和下属一样叫他老板。Loki看着Grandmaster，不知道怎样说出口。

Grandmaster也并不在意，他拍拍沙发，“过来，让我仔细看看你。”

Loki坐下后，Grandmaster便把一只手搭在了自己的肩上，坐得离自己更近了些，“你长得真好看啊。” 语气里的欲望让Loki不寒而栗。Loki忽然想起听过的一些关于Grandmaster的传闻，便向后退了退。

但是Grandmaster按住了Loki的肩，“乖。” 说着另一只手搂过Loki，手指从Loki的脖颈沿着脊骨向下滑着。

Loki在他的手到达自己的腰时，拉住了他，“Grandmaster？”

Grandmaster皱眉，不悦地抬起手放在Loki的唇上，“嘘… 我说了，叫我爸爸。” 说完顺势伸出手指放入Loki微启的嘴中搅动起来。Loki动也不敢动，好不容易等到Grandmaster停下，手指带出涎液，Loki本就脸红，却又瞠目结舌地看着他又将手指放入自己嘴中吮吸了几下，“你真甜。” 他将Loki抱起，让Loki面向自己跪坐在自己的腿上，便将刚刚含在嘴中的手摸向了Loki的腰，随着另一只解开Loki的裤子脱下，湿乎乎的手指也逐渐向下摸着，进入了Loki的后穴。Grandmaster逐渐增加插入的手指，Loki不禁立直了背，双手紧抓住Grandmaster的双臂，发出丝丝呻吟。Loki情不自禁地低头想去亲吻Grandmaster，却被他笑着避开，他将手伸出，将Loki平放在沙发上，褪下裤子，示意Loki抬起下身，Loki乖巧地用修长的双腿勾在Grandmaster腰间。Grandmaster满意地插入穴口，便一刻不停歇地抬起Loki的胯部径直捅到了最深处，抽动起来。当Grandmaster释放在Loki体内的时候，白色液体也从Loki的分身喷涌而出洒到了Grandmaster的衬衣上。

Grandmaster趴在Loki身上，头埋在他的颈间，笑着说，“这是我最喜欢的衬衣啊。” 他说话时候喷出的热气在Loki颈间，弄得Loki痒痒的。Loki侧过头亲他的脸，他享受着，却在Loki碰到他嘴唇时撑起身子，“宝贝，我不接吻。”

Loki楞楞地看着Grandmaster起身整理衣衫，“你去哪儿？”

Grandmaster笑着俯身在Loki额头上亲了一下，“我在你隔壁。我喜欢一个人睡。” 然后转身走出房间。

Loki看着Grandmaster的背影，觉得自己身体仿佛被填满了，但是心却空空的，他不由自主地张开嘴，“晚安，爸爸。” Grandmaster顿了顿足，然后大笑着离开了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Loki跟着女仆走到餐厅的时候，Grandmaster正在和两个看起来是下属的人交代事情。他看到Loki，敲了敲身旁的位置，示意Loki坐过去。

“这是Topaz，她负责赌场上的生意，包括组织一些搏击赛什么的，我的一点小爱好。” Grandmaster又指了指另一个人，“Valkyrie，她负责和酒相关的生意，管理酒庄、经营酒吧，她的爱好。” 然后他拍拍Loki的肩，对那两人说到，“我的干儿子，Loki，你们以后带着他做点生意。” 说完就挥挥手让她们离开了，笑眯眯地看着Loki，“饿了吧，快吃早餐。”

Loki心想这就是Grandmaster用来监视自己的人了，但是表面上顺从地用起餐。他刚将食物送入口中，就听到Grandmaster佯装担心地说，“我一下子让你学两种生意会不会太累了？甜心，可是我不知道你喜欢什么，是和你的父亲Laufey一样偏好赌博呢，还是想像你的养父Odin一样买卖酒水？” Loki味同嚼蜡咽下食物，心里不由得紧张起来，自己被Laufey带回去以后，有听说母亲派人找过自己，但是Laufey伪装了Loptr Oidnson的死，所有人都以为他是Loki Laufeyson，看来Grandmaster已经彻底调查过自己。心中思绪万千，Loki还是很快开口，虚伪地笑着回应，“您决定就好。”

“可是如果让你替我管赌场，会不会管着管着就成Laufey的产业了？”Grandmaster一本正经地问道，可是Loki看到他眼里泄出的笑意，好像他全然不信Loki能有这样的本事。Loki自然摇头。Grandmaster满意地笑了，“那就先跟着Valkyrie学学本事吧。说不定还有机会再和你的养父Odin联络感情呢。”

Loki不在意这些，他不在意Laufey或是Odin，他心里只想着如何取悦眼前这个人，取得他的信任，然后除去他，坐上他的位置。昨夜躺在他身下的时候，Loki就意识到了，报复Laufey或者Odin不需要再花十年二十年等到自己羽翼丰满，Grandmaster就是他最好的机会，他既可以向Grandmaster借刀杀人，也可以取Grandmaster代之再亲自动手。想到这些，Loki顺从地点点头，“联不联络感情不重要，重要的是要办好您的事。”

“真乖。”Grandmaster亲了亲Loki的脸颊，牵过他的手，“走吧，带你去买衣服。我不喜欢你这身打扮。”

Loki看看自己身上齐整服贴的西装，又看看Grandmaster身上不知是何颜色的松垮的花衬衣，心里默默叹了口气。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

［二］

如果Valkyrie不是总是喝得醉醺醺的，Loki还挺喜欢她的，即使她对Loki的怀疑和蔑视挂在嘴边呼之欲出。她似乎清楚Loki和Grandmaster之间的事儿，认定他是个花瓶，很少搭理他，更别说带他做生意。Loki当然也不是个省事的主儿，在Laufey那儿耳濡目染了尔虞我诈，更是知道如何蛊惑人心。他来Grandmaster的地方，本就无多少伎俩可学，他只是想借着Grandmaster往上爬，积累财富，笼络人脉，扩充自己的势力。

这几天Grandmaster不在，Loki基本上在城里主要的一些酒吧跑了个遍，跟着Valkyrie，在这行业的大老板们面前刷了把存在感。但是Loki万万没想到，今夜会在一家不大的酒吧里撞见Thor。Odin只做清白的生意，经营范围也不在这一块儿，Loki才放心地来了。而且他打听过，Thor在自己离家后不久就出了国，谁知他会出现在这里？Loki看着Thor，他金色的头发在昏暗的光线里也熠熠生辉，吸引着旁人的目光，他坐在几个朋友中间，爽朗地笑着，好像从未有过什么烦心事，他更健壮了，漂亮有力的肌肉仿佛要撑破衣服呼之欲出，加上俊俏的脸庞看起来如同天神一般，令人敬仰又垂涎。Loki心里五味翻腾，他收回自己的目光，准备离开。Thor却也看到了他，“Loptr！”

好久没有听到有人叫自己这个名字了。Loki想着，还是转身朝门口走去。Loki诧异自己在这样嘈杂的环境里，还能听出Thor一步步靠近的脚步声，然后他拉住了自己。Loki转过身，疑惑地问到，“这位先生，你找我有事？”

他看到Thor不可置信地睁大眼，“弟弟，你没死！”

Loki拂开Thor的手，客气而疏离地笑着，“先生，您认错人了。”

Thor干脆抱住你Loki，“我不会认错的，你是我弟弟Loptr，你跟我回家。”

看来无论过去多久，Thor都还是这样固执而霸道。可是自己现在不必再听他的了。Loki冷冷地推开Thor，换上微怒的表情，“我不认识你，离我远点。” 他看着Thor茫然地伸手想抓自己的手臂，侧身避开，“先生您若是有什么特殊需求，这地方也有人能满足您，您问问服务员就能安排妥当。不要在我这儿动手动脚。”

Thor听懂Loki的意思，哑口无言。他讪讪地放下手，只说到，“弟弟，你怎么了？”

Loki不耐烦地要离开。刚好和酒吧老板谈完事的Valkyrie走了过来，“这不是Odin家的公子Thor吗？上周我还听你父亲说你近期要回国，没想到这么快就有幸在此见上一面。”

Loki冷眼看着Thor目光狐疑地在自己和Valkyrie之间扫来扫去，“你是？”

“我和你父亲有生意往来，你或许听说过我，Valkyrie。”

“我知道你，阿斯加德酒庄的第二大股东。幸会。” Thor伸出手和Valkyrie握了握，就急不可耐地指着Loki问到，“那他是？”

“这是约顿赌场老板Laufey的儿子Loki，和我来这儿谈生意。”

Loki知道Valkyrie回去肯定会调查自己和Thor之间的关系，不过想到Grandmaster应该早就知道，也无所谓了，但心中还是有些不悦，“Valkyrie，既然正事谈完了，我先回去了。”

Thor急忙说道，“我送你。”

Loki冷哼一声，打开了Thor伸出的手。

眼看Thor要发脾气，Valkyrie笑着打圆场，“这怎么能麻烦你？不过两位真是一见如故啊。”

Loki听这话中有话，也不说什么，只是挑挑眉，“Valkyrie，你接我来的，送我回去。” 说完就扭头走了。Valkyrie和Thor寒暄几句后也跟了上来。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

回到住处，想到刚刚Thor一直开车尾随自己，和Valkyrie一路上嘴边似笑非笑的嘲讽，Loki心烦意乱，无法入睡。他让人送来一些好酒，一瓶接着一瓶，直到略有醉意，终于能够迷迷糊糊睡上一会儿。

Thor却阴魂不散般，出现在他的梦中。他和Thor都还是十几岁的模样。有一天Loki在学校学到关于血液的知识，还做实验验了自己的血型，而回家后兴致勃勃地问出父母亲的血型，Loki发现自己并不是亲生的。他这才意识到，自己和Odin一家是如此的不同，长相、性格都格格不入，联想到Odin对自己的冷淡和对Thor的偏爱，Loki偷拿父母的头发去做了亲子鉴定。拿到结果的时候，Loki觉得天都要塌了，他躲在房间哭得不能自己。Thor刚好从大学回来过周末，他推开Loki房门的时候，看到的就是坐在床角满脸泪痕的Loki。Loki一看到他，眼泪又止不住地流出来。Thor赶紧抱住Loki，为他拂去泪水，谁知Loki越哭越厉害。Thor于是慌乱地亲着Loki，因为小时候每次Loki哭，只要Thor亲亲他就好了。泪水打湿了Thor的嘴唇，咸涩的味道令Thor心里也跟着苦起来。

“哥，我不是父母亲生的，怎么办？”Loki揪着Thor的衣襟，哭得喘不过气来。

Thor还不知道是怎么一回事，但是他安抚着Loki，信誓旦旦地说到，“你永远都是我弟弟，Loptr。” 他继续亲着Loki的脸，Loki听到Thor的话，抬头来看Thor，然后Thor的亲吻就这样落在他的唇上。仿佛有一阵酥麻的电流窜过，两人都愣住了，盯着对方不知所措。然后不知道是谁先靠近了对方，两人的唇齿交缠在了一起，Thor拂着Loki的后颈将他拉近自己，紧紧地抱着他，Loki觉得Thor的手掌灼热地放佛要在自己身上留下火红的印记，他在Thor的抚摸下扭动着。待到两人反应过来，早已经浑身赤裸地滚在一起。Thor靠在床沿，拉过Loki坐在自己的身上，握紧Loki的腰，让他饥渴难耐的后穴一点点吃入自己蓄势待发的性器。

Odin推门而入，看到了这幅场景，然后怒不可言大发雷霆。

待两人穿好衣服到了客厅，Odin对Loki破口大骂。Thor和Odin顶撞了起来，质问他们为什么隐藏Loki的身世。Frigga说让Odin将真相告诉Loki，让他俩好好谈谈，好言劝走了Thor。可是Loki只记得Odin说了两句话。

“你跟你生母一样，只会勾引男人的贱货。”

“既然你知道了，我们家也容不下你，你走吧，别再祸害我儿子。”

……

Loki从回忆的噩梦中惊醒，出了一身冷汗。可是脑中大量的酒精仍然喧嚣着，让他的头又昏又沉。他迷糊着，回忆着今天遇见的Thor，挺拔而英俊，又想到少年时期那场未完的性事，自己坐在他的身上，享受着他的抚摸和触碰，好像是天底下最快乐的事，Loki想着，不禁硬了起来。Loki想伸手去握自己的分身，背略微向后挺着，却触到了一个人的怀里，那人伸出了手，替Loki握住了他，掌心灼热，和方才梦里的Thor一样。还在做梦吗？Loki顾不得，他在那手的撸动下不由自主地发出颤抖的呻吟，他的腿忍不住微微弯曲，酥麻麻的感觉淹没了他，令他乐在其中。身后的人分开了Loki的双腿，Loki向后靠去，让他的性器进入自己，他吻着Loki的肩，在Loki的身体里抽动中，快感好似浪潮一般席卷而来。Loki断断续续地叫着，直到他射在自己体内，充实的幸福感让Loki情不自禁地喊了出来，“啊… 啊～ 啊！哥哥！”

身后的人埋在自己肩上，嗤笑一声，Loki这才如梦初醒，意识到这不是梦，后背不由得僵直起来，“Grandmaster。”

Grandmaster继续亲吻着他的后背，他的手在Loki身上游走着，直到停留在Loki的前胸，捏着小红粒揉搓起来，“放松点。”哈出的热气喷到Loki颈间，弄得Loki痒痒的。他又吻上Loki的脖子、耳朵，他舔舔Loki的耳垂，便伸出舌头将它含在口中吮吸起来，Loki痒极了，不安地在Grandmaster怀里扭动着身子。Grandmaster很是受用，他下半身靠近Loki，又粗又硬的肉棒在Loki的后穴口蹭着，Loki撅起臀部想让Grandmaster进入，听见Grandmaster笑着说，“宝贝，坐在我身上，我要你看着我操你，不要把我认错了。”

虽然他的语气仿若风轻云淡地调笑着，Loki心里一惊，假装镇定地翻身坐起来，低头在Grandmaster身上亲吻着，使出浑身解数想讨好他。他伏在Grandmaster身上，将他的性器含入口中，卖力地舔着，直至溢出液体。然后Loki坐了上去，他调整姿势更好地将其全部吞入，Grandmaster扶着他的腰抽动着，他感受到Grandmaster在自己体内深入，他狠狠撞击着自己，好像要碾平所有的褶皱，随着他越来越粗，胀得自己难受，Loki眼里不禁㴆出了泪水，“Grandmaster，求你了……”

“乖，你知道该怎么说。”

Loki觉得Grandmaster覆在自己身上的手放佛要烧起来，他扭着身子想让自己舒服点，却被Grandmaster紧紧捉住，他又痛又快活，舒服得指尖都忍不住地蜷曲起来。Loki低头看着Grandmaster，Loki不禁想起多年前身下的Thor，也是这样笑着，爱抚自己，进入自己，只是那快乐戛然而止，现实是身下的Grandmaster笑着等自己开口，他的身影和记忆中的Thor叠在一起，Loki也能清晰地意识到他们是不同的，他不敢惹恼了Grandmaster，他媚气十足地说到，“求你了… 爸爸……”

Grandmaster满意地开怀大笑，同时加快了动作，发泄在Loki体内。Loki得偿所愿，软绵绵地俯在Grandmaster身上。Grandmaster亲吻着Loki的面颊，再次舔舐着Loki的耳廓，好似温柔地将精巧的耳垂含入口中，“宝贝，舒服吗？”

Loki喉间咕哝一声，算是答应。

只听Grandmaster笑了声，继续问到，“那我和你哥哥谁让你更舒服？” 说完他好像知道Loki会紧张一样，伸手轻揉地抚摸着Loki的后背。Loki当然惊慌，虽然Grandmaster现在温柔地吮吸着自己的耳垂，但是自己如果再在他面前提及Thor的名字，恐怕他会将自己的耳朵咬下来。

Loki陪笑着，“Loki没有哥哥，只要爸爸。”

Grandmaster搂住Loki的腰，翻身将他压在身下，嬉笑着亲吻Loki，手从腰间向下滑去，“今天爸爸就好好宠宠你。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

即使翻云覆雨一晚上，当阳光从窗帘缝偷偷渗进来时，Loki就醒了。他看看空荡荡的房间，觉得皮肤上残留的精液难受得很，起身拖着酸胀的腰和大腿走向浴室，不知怎的想起少年时那场半途而废的欢爱后，自己独自离开Odin家的场景，心里不禁也觉得空荡荡起来。

他来到餐厅，Grandmaster已经吃完，在看今日的早报。Loki在一旁坐下，觉得腰酸背疼，坐得不安稳。

Grandmaster抬头看他，“还疼？” 然后看到Loki点头，放下手中的东西，拍了拍腿，“来，坐我身上。”

Loki愣住，他自认颇有城府、处事不惊，在同龄人中算是翘楚，可是每每面对Grandmaster他却总是不知所措。Grandmaster直接拉过他，将他按坐在自己腿上。“累了一夜，现在一定饿坏了吧？” 说着Grandmaster拿起一片吐司，扯成小块，“乖，我喂你。” Loki楞楞地张嘴接着，食物顺着食道下去的时候，他突然产生一种错觉，他觉得这食物没有下到自己的胃里，而是走错路去到了自己的心脏，因为心脏好像突然被什么东西填得满满的，酸胀却甜蜜。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

［三］

Laufey是个极为谨慎的人，为了避免暴露自己的信息，他打电话总要用号码转换器，不让对方知道自己的号码，就连和自己亲儿子打电话也不例外。这么久后Laufey终于想起来给Loki打了个电话，一是提醒Loki务必讨好Grandmaster，二是找机会拿到他的合同和账目。Loki嘴上应着，心里不禁骂Laufey真是个十足的蠢货，这些东西若是自己，不得作假好几份，而且分别放在不同的银行或是保险柜？

然而就在第二天，Grandmaster居然让Loki帮自己对账，Loki坐在他办公桌的对面，翻阅着账本，心里却想着自己是否被Grandmaster监听了，以及如何应对他的这次测试。没想到此时手机又响了起来，Loki扫了一眼是陌生号码，想到Laufey又来给自己添麻烦，不耐烦地接起，“喂。”

“Loptr！”

一听到Thor的声音，Loki就挂掉了电话。对面的Grandmaster抬头看了自己一眼，Loki赶紧换上笑颜，“打错了。” 话还未说完，手机却又响了起来。Loki料想肯定还是Thor，拿着手机本想到房间外去接听，却又看到Grandmaster怀疑的目光，只得硬着头皮按下了接听键。

“你好。” Loki用惯用的虚伪而客气的语气明知故问。 果然还是他。

“Loptr！别挂，我是Thor。”

“我知道，什么事？” Loki本想直接说自己不是他要找的人，但碍于Grandmaster，只得耐住性子，一边打量着Grandmaster的反应，一边应付着Thor。

“弟弟，回家吧。”意料之中，Thor还是那句话。

“我的答案很明确：不。如果没什么事，我先挂了。”

好像担心Loki真的会挂掉电话，Thor赶紧说，“我现在就在你住处门口。”

Loki大吃一惊，维持着面上的镇定，在心里思考着可行的几种方案，用公事公办的语气说，“你想要什么？”

“我们见面谈吧。”

这与Loki的想法不谋而合，于是爽快地答应了，“好。我晚点发你见面的时间地点。” 说完不等Thor说话就挂了电话。因为处理完Thor，还要应付面前的Grandmaster。果然等Loki挂了电话，他就开口了，“有人找你麻烦？”

“没有。”Loki担忧Grandmaster会插手这事，想尽力打消他的顾虑，“只是一点生意上的小事。”

“既然答案很明确是拒绝了，为什么还要再见面谈？”

“之前有过合作，还有一些扫尾工作。”Loki佯装轻松地笑着，“您还不放心我办事吗？”

“过去的事真让人心烦。”Grandmaster挥挥手，“那你去吧，处理得干净点。别再有下次。”

虽然Loki听Grandmaster话里有话，怀疑他知道自己是去和Thor见面，但是他也不得不去，Thor已经知道自己的号码和住处，不能放任他就这样随意跑过来，更不能让他和Grandmaster见面，Loki想，这次要和Thor讲清楚，就像Grandmaster所说，要处理干净。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

等Grandmaster出城了，Loki才约Thor见面，自然也是约在了城外，谨慎一点总是没有错的。

Loki站在酒店房门口，深吸了口气，抬手准备敲门，Thor就已经打开了门，将他拉了进去，抱在怀中。“你来晚了。不过你来就好。” 他松开Loki，但是手还放在Loki的颈后摩挲着，“弟弟，我很想你。”

“哦，我真是受宠若惊。” Loki被他抵靠在门上，后背极不舒服，干巴巴地回应着，还是推开了他，走到房间另一端的沙发上坐下。“还是谈正事吧，你找我什么目的？”

Thor也大步跨过房间跟了过来，坐到了Loki的身边。他伸手想去握Loki的手，Loki拂开了，眼神严厉地警告他。Thor有点生气，“你难道就不想我吗？”

Loki冷笑，“我什么身份，敢惦记你？”

“你忘了我说过的话吗？” Thor急切地靠近Loki，“你永远都是我弟弟，Loptr。”

“我不是你弟弟。” Loki冷漠地别过脸，“Loptr早就死了。”

Thor抚上Loki的脸，让他转过来正视自己，“不管你是Loptr还是Loki，弟弟，跟我回家吧。”

Loki眯起眼睛看着Thor，翠绿的眸子好像毒性剧烈的青蛇，伺机而动想将Thor咬上几口，将毒液通过他的肌肤渗入血管直达五脏六腑。“噢，Odin也有这份心意吗？”

Thor尴尬地顿了一下，又很快说，“就我们两个人的家。”

“不必了。我现在有住处。”

“你就那么想娶Grandmaster的侄女吗？你爱她？” Loki听着Thor的话，差点忍不住笑出来，他不明所以地挑眉看着Thor，后者看到Loki的反应也愣了，“我听说你现在住的房产是Grandmaster的，你认他做干爹，为他做事，是想讨好他让他答应你和他侄女的婚事。”

Loki突然觉得这番说辞也不错，于是应了下来，“既然你都知道了，我们也就没什么可说的了。”说着站起来准备走。

Thor自然急匆匆地拉住他，“我不信。我们的事你全都忘了？你怎么能和别人订婚？”

Loki试着挣脱Thor的手，却无能为力，手腕被他捏得生疼，生气地脱口而出，“彼此彼此。” 言毕两个人都愣住了。Loki回想起一年前听到Thor订婚的消息，伤心欲绝，喝了个酩酊大醉，当他赤身裸体地在酒店房间醒来，看到自己小腹和大腿上斑驳的精液，又因为宿醉头痛欲裂，他一点儿也记不起他究竟是和谁又干了些什么，于是他决定也这样忘记Thor，把Thor从心里赶出去。他不允许自己再有软肋，也不能再心软，那是他最后一次放纵自己。Loki看着面前愣住的Thor，很快回过神来先发制人，“你这次回国不就是回来结婚的吗？”

“原来你一直都在关心着我的动态。” Thor干脆抱住了Loki，将头靠在他的胸前，“去年父亲订婚我就不同意，这次我是回来取消婚约的。我根本都不认识她。弟弟，” Thor抬头望向Loki，“我心里一直都只有你。”

Loki看着Thor漂亮的蓝色眼眸，澄澈极了，爱意在他眸子里闪烁着，好像阳光洒在海面上，熠熠生辉。Loki沉溺其中，受蛊惑般不由自主地伸出手插入Thor的发间，还是那么柔软。Thor慢慢站起来，手一直搭在Loki腰间，待他站直了，Loki撩拨他发丝的手下滑到了他的颈间，圈住了Thor的脖子。Thor终于再也忍不住，低头亲吻Loki。Loki许久没有过这样的感觉，他感受到Thor舔舐他的牙齿，触碰他的上颚，挑逗他的舌尖，卷起他的舌头温柔地吮吸。Loki觉得仿佛回到了十年前，Thor搂着他躺在床上，褪下他的衣服，用手和嘴在他的身上留下灼热的印记。Thor用手指温柔地为Loki扩张着，直到他湿乎乎地淌着汁液，然后一边继续深情地吻着他，和他唇齿相依，一边慢慢进入他，弥补着十年前遗失的美好。

Loki确信他在Thor高潮的时候听到了他说爱他。Loki不知道自己是不是累了，等来今天，等来这句话，他好像全然没有自己曾经想象中的心情，甚至他现在没有一点情绪。他满足了内心那个少年长达十年的遗憾，可是他的心还是空落落的。他不知道如何面对眼前的Thor，于是佯装累得睡着了。等Thor也睡了，Loki便悄悄离开了。

回到住处已是深夜。Loki走过客厅，没想到Grandmaster也回来了，他靠在沙发上看文件，可是Loki却觉得他是在等自己，想到他每次外出办事都要好几天，明明他昨天才走，却今天就回来了，Loki一阵莫名的心虚。“您这么快就回来了？累吗？” 说着主动走过去，站在Grandmaster身后为他揉捏肩膀。

“城里出了点事，得我亲自处理。”

Loki脑筋飞快地转着，过滤着今天收到的消息，思量着是什么事能让Grandmaster这么重视，他试探地说，“有什么事您交给我就行了。”

Grandmaster笑了笑，又仿佛漫不经心地问到，“甜心，你上次说要扫尾的事处理干净了吗？”

“当然。”

Grandmaster转过头看着身后的Loki，“最好如此。” 他牵起Loki在自己肩上的手，亲了亲，将手指含在嘴中吮吸几下，然后站起来走到Loki的身旁，搂住他，埋头在他颈肩吸了口气，又叹气道，“Loki，明天换种香水，我不喜欢你今天身上的味道。” 说完就独自回了房间。

Loki回到房间躺下，琢磨着Grandmaster说的话，意识到这是第一次他在家却没和自己亲热，终于明白，Grandmaster所说的重要的事，是指他发现了自己和Thor。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Loki一夜未睡，却又仿佛做了很多梦。他想起很多个这样独自度过的夜晚，被Odin赶走他在家门口坐着淋了一夜雨，他等着有人来找自己回家，不敢走远，却看见房间的灯一一熄灭；因为顶撞Laufey被打断肋骨，做完手术躺在医院病床，看到新闻上“知名企业家Odin有意将企业交给即将毕业的儿子Thor”，还透露“下周的感恩节要和妻儿一起在滑雪胜地xx度过”；得知Thor订婚，喝得不省人事，与陌生人约炮，在不知名的地方醒来；以及现在。Loki觉得心里有个大窟窿，里面装满了冰渣，又凉，又戳得心疼。

Thor大概是醒了，发现Loki不在，立刻打电话过来。Loki看着黑暗中无比闪亮的手机屏幕，颤抖着接了起来。

“弟弟，你在哪？”

Loki想到Grandmaster说会“亲自处理”这件事，不由得胆战心惊，加上猜测自己被监听，便冷冷地说，“我在我该在的地方。”

“我明天去找你。”

Loki知道自己不能再和Thor见面了，不得不口气强硬，“今天是个错误。我们没有必要再见面。”

“Loptr，你变了。” Thor又吃惊又生气，他不允许Loki把今天发生的事归于错误。

Loki置若罔闻，只继续说着，“你也不要再联系我。”

Thor当然不会轻易放弃，他固执极了，“弟弟，我爱你啊。”

“我，Loki，没有哥哥。” 恍惚间，Loki觉得他好像说过这话。他想到Thor肯定不会善罢甘休，又冷冷说到，“而且我不爱你。”

Loki挂了电话关了机，趴在床上听了很久窗外传来的淅沥雨声，下定决心，敲开了Grandmaster的房门。Grandmaster也没有睡，在桌边看着电脑，他看见Loki，挑挑眉，饶有兴趣地看着他。Loki听见自己迷离惝恍的声音，“爸爸。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

［四］

等Loki开机，未接来电和未读信息潮水一样迫不及待地涌了进来，争先恐后地发出提示音，接连不断的震动让Loki觉得手麻。全都是Thor。Loki看到最上面的消息说，“我会证明给你看的，弟弟。然后再去找你。”

Loki让自己不要去看那些讯息。然而不到中午，Loki就看到了Thor退婚的新闻，Thor很快给他打电话，说自己就在他住处的门口。今天Grandmaster在家，这是无论如何也不能让他进来的，不过Loki虽然拒绝了Thor，挂了电话却犹豫着是否要出去。让Loki吃惊地是，Thor就这样跟着来找Grandmaster的Valkyrie进来了。

Loki让Thor跟着自己去了花园。他知道Valkyrie肯定会立刻将Thor来的事告诉Grandmaster，于是开门见山，“我说了，我们不要再见面。”

“弟弟，我已经解除婚约了。你跟我走吧。” Thor说着伸出手想拉Loki。

Loki却退后一步拉开与Thor的距离。 “Thor，你就只考虑你自己的感受吗？”

“难道过去你都忘了？”Thor难以置信地摇摇头，“还有昨天，我们……”

Loki急忙严厉地打断他，“别说了！我和你在十年前就结束了。而十年前，你是我哥哥，我是你弟弟，除此之外，也无其他关系。既然Odin选择结束收养我，我和他、和你，都再无瓜葛。”

“我不相信！” Thor怒吼，大步向前靠近Loki，抓起他的手臂拉着他就向外走去，“你跟我走。”

Loki就这样被Thor的蛮力拉扯着走了好几步。

“这是要去哪儿，Loki？” Loki赶紧甩开Thor的手，转身看到Grandmaster和Valkyrie也出来了。Loki很少见过Grandmaster扳起面孔，他本就不怒自威，高大的身材让人倍有压迫感，现在他面无表情，站在台阶上俯视他们，更是显得盛气凌人。“这是谁？”

虽然Grandmaster是明知故问，但是Loki也得回答他，“Thor Odinson，阿斯加德公司董事长Odin之子，也是公司的董事。”

“下次谈生意还是约在正式场合吧。”

“是，Grandmaster。”Loki低眉顺眼地应着，“已经谈完了，我这就送他出去。”

Thor却再次抓住了Loki的手，“你跟我一起走。”

“放手！” Loki双眉紧蹙，想说上几句但是又担心Thor会回答他不该说的话，一时无言，不知如何是好。

还是Grandmaster开口打破僵局，“这位Thor Odinson，你若是再对我的人不客气，我也只有对你不客气了。”

Thor果然大声嚷起来，“他是我弟弟！”

“收养的。” Loki赶紧补上。然后又对Thor说，“我求你别闹了。你先回去好不好？有什么事再说。”

Thor向来吃软不吃硬，Loki说上几句好话就服软了，而且他也知道这样下去Loki是不会跟自己走的，既然Loki答应再联系，自己没必要继续惹他生气，于是松手放开Loki。“我会再来找你的。”

Loki只能点头。却听Grandmaster冷笑，“Thor Odinson，我们会先去找你的。很快我们就会再见面了。”

Thor不明所以地瞪了Grandmaster几眼，拍拍Loki就转身跟着Valkyrie走了。

Loki思量着Grandmaster最后对Thor说的话，总觉得不对劲。可是眼下他没有时间为Thor琢磨，看着眼前愠怒的Grandmaster，Loki不得不先考虑自己的处境，想到昨夜那样卖力才让Grandmaster消气，却又这么快又惹恼了他，Loki在心里对Thor翻了个白眼。他两步跨上台阶，挽过Grandmaster的手，撒娇地拉着他走回屋内。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

不出三日，Loki就明白了Grandmaster的意思。当Thor退婚的消息在城里闹得沸沸扬扬、女方家族企业宣布撤资之际，阿斯加德公司爆出了旗下葡萄酒涉嫌“换标”（低档酒贴高端标签）。人们对公司的声明将信将疑时，又有实验室指出通过检测，发现他们的酒中加入了大量有毒物质二甘醇以提高甜度。尽管公司解释剂量不会达到对人体造成危险，当周有议员提议禁酒令，重新审慎现有经营商资质、限制酒品数量和相关销售商的营业时间、并提高赋税，一时舆论哗然，阿斯加德公司股价暴跌。

Loki看着新闻，正在接受采访的、赞成禁酒令的几位议员，Loki记得在Grandmaster家都见过。Thor这几日也没有再联系自己，估计已经是焦头烂额了。Loki犹豫要不要给他打电话，可是除了无用的安慰话语，其他的自己也是无能为力。Loki听说Valkyrie最近趁机收购了大量阿斯加德公司的股票，已经远超过Odin成为最大的股东，并向Odin提议向她转让公司。今天她也来了，最近她每天都会来找Grandmaster，估计也是商议阿斯加德公司的事。只是今天Valkyrie离开的时候，Grandmaster让Loki跟她一起去阿斯加德公司。Grandmaster这段时间都没让Loki插手，转而让他多接触Topaz做赌场生意，今天却又突然让他去。Loki心有疑惑，但是当然应了下来。

去了Loki才发现是已经谈妥，Odin答应转让公司。Loki打量着Odin，他只看了自己一眼，就冷漠地和Valkyrie公事公办，再没有看向自己，更没有和自己说过一句话，旁边的Thor倒是跃跃欲试想开口说点什么，但是迫于形势还是作罢。

等到双方签完字，Thor迫不及待地开口，“Lo……” 然后在Loki的眼神下改了口，“Loki，你怎么也来了？”

Loki其实也很茫然，就签合同而已，Grandmaster为什么要让自己随行。但是他肯定不能这样说，他琢磨着说法，Valkyrie倒是开口为他解释了，“因为他马上就会收购阿斯加德公司。” 此言一出，在座的人都震惊了。Valkyrie继续说到，“既然公司面临这么大的危机，Loki先生又有意收购重组，何乐而不为？”

Odin气极，“我们也合作数十年了。阿斯加德是我毕生心血，你就这样转给一个外人，任凭他拆分出售也无所谓吗！”

“Odin先生，我也是为了大家的利益着想。即使公司没了，转让股份的收益该给您的一分也不会少，总好过眼睁睁看着它破产，也避免您最后人财两空一无所有。”Valkyrie冷静地说着。

Odin倒是怒气愈盛，“我怎么会答应将公司转让与你！我还以为你是真心实意想要助公司渡过难关…… 是我看错你了！”

Loki方才听到Odin称呼他为“一个外人”，不禁冷笑，“Odin先生，既然公司已经与你无关，以后是死是活都用不着你操心了。如果没事的话，请你还是离开吧，我还要和Valkyrie谈谈收购事项。” Loki看到Odin厌恶地看着他，和十年前如出一辙，然后怒气冲冲夺门而出。

Thor难以置信地盯着Loki，“Loki，你……” 然后无话可说地摇摇头，追了出去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

曾经如日中天的阿斯加德公司就这样分崩离析。

少年时代的Loki无数次想过，有一天会抢走Odin的公司，看他落魄，让他后悔。他以为还要等上十年、二十年、甚至更久，可是Grandmaster不知出于什么目的，就这样轻易地将Odin的一切都送到了他的手上，帮他实现了关于复仇的梦想。Loki却不觉得满足，也不觉得兴奋，他又震惊又茫然，他不断回想起Odin和Thor走出会议室的样子，最后Odin还是憎恶他，而Thor的眼里全是失望。

后来，Loki收到消息，Odin当天回去后就突发脑溢血，送入了医院抢救。辗转反侧，思量再三，Loki还是去了医院。

重症监护室外，Loki找到了Thor，Thor朝着走近的Loki一拳打来，Loki没有回避，Thor却又自己硬生生止住了。“终于舍得来探视了？来干什么呢，幸灾乐祸，还是冷嘲热讽？”

“别说了，Thor，你不是这样的人。”

“我们都变了，不是吗？” Thor生硬地说道。

Loki叹了口气，“你进去看过他了吗？” Thor别过头不说话，Loki只能继续自说自话，“也罢，我不是来这和你悲春伤秋的。我只是来告诉你，等我正式接手公司，就聘你做CEO，一切照旧。”

“Loki，你这是什么意思？”

“阿斯加德公司还是你们的，我会想办法的。”

Thor不信任地看着Loki，“你以为这样做父亲就会原谅你了吗？”

“我这么做，不是为了他。”

Thor一时不知道说什么，他的心想相信Loki，但是理智告诉他不要相信。Thor张张嘴，又闭上了。Loki站了一会儿，准备离开，此时Frigga正好从重症监护室走出来。她惊讶地看着Loki，就赶紧走上去抱住了他。“我知道你肯定会没事的，我的孩子。”

“……母亲。”Loki忘了会再这儿见到Frigga，一时不知所措。

“这些年你过得好吗？”

Loki回想过去在Laufey手下受的折磨，又看了看Frigga关切担忧的面色，心里苦笑，却还是点点头。“您呢？”

Frigga动情地摸了摸滑出眼角的泪水，“我们都很想你，孩子。我和Thor一直在找你，直到他们说…… 你过得好就好。”

看着Frigga，应该还不知道这段时间公司和Odin出事和自己也有关，Loki忽然觉得难以面对她，便借口要走。

“你不进去看看你的父亲了吗？”

“他不是我的父亲。”

Frigga失望地说，“那我也不是你的母亲了？”Loki不敢再看Frigga的眼神，一言不发。“孩子，无论你正在做什么，收手吧。放下过去。”

“已经晚了。”

“不，我们可以的。我们一起，像过去那样，一家人在一起就够了。”

Loki看着Frigga，又看看一旁的Thor，是啊，他们一家人在一起就够了，无需他“一个外人”。Loki摇摇头，转过身匆匆离开了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

［五］

如同Loki预料的那样，Thor拒绝他的提议，不肯回到阿斯加德公司，而是重新开了一家公司。Loki按照Grandmaster的吩咐将阿斯加德公司进行重组，并私底下托人将拆卖的一部分辗转几手，以极低的价格转让给了Thor的新公司。Thor召开发布会，对以前公司犯下的错做出诚恳的道歉，也澄清了子虚乌有的谣言，用转让阿斯加德公司股份得到的资金，依靠以前积累的人脉，和公司一些老员工的帮衬，Thor的公司逐步有了起色，走上正轨。

而Loki在这段时间内，也没有闲着，他取得了Grandmaster的信任，跟随他出席高级会议，与城里重要的议员、商贾和大家族打交道，Grandmaster手把手教他处理日常事务，涉及自己手下的各个行业，直至完全放心让Loki独当一面，能够独自审核每日送过来的文件与合同，甚至替他签字。Grandmaster还吩咐下去，他不在城内的时候，所有事都由Loki全权代理。而他回到城里的时候，总会给Loki带上几件礼物，换取风流的一夜。

Loki不知道自己和Grandmaster算是什么关系，他把生意都交给他，宠着他，满足他一切甚至都未说出口的要求，可是他还是会躲开他的吻，会在事后离开去其他的房间。手机响起，Loki回过神来，发现自己盯着墙上Grandmaster的画像发了许久的呆，赶紧甩甩脑袋把这些乱糟糟的情绪赶出去，接起电话。

“乖儿子，是我。”果然是Laufey。

最近Laufey对Loki态度大不同从前，常把“乖儿子”挂在口上，令Loki厌恶至极，“什么事？”

“今天Collector的女儿回国。你去接她。”

“不去。” Loki想都不用想就一口回绝。

Laufey立刻恢复了以往的口气，“你翅膀硬了？现在我的话可以不听了？”

Loki不耐烦地回应着，“联姻不就是为了讨好Grandmaster，现在还用得着吗？” Loki就差直接骂Laufey蠢货了。

“和她结婚可以让现在的关系更牢固。”Laufey还在试图说服Loki。

“不必了。”Loki想了想，担心Laufey再纠缠，搬出Grandmaster作挡箭牌，“Grandmaster不会同意的。”

没想到Laufey沉默了几秒钟，怪笑起来，“我就说，怪不得Grandmaster对你这么好，看来传闻是真的了。”

“你什么意思？”

“我说，Loki，你还真像你妈，只要爬上男人的床，就能把他们迷得神魂颠倒，予取予求。”Laufey大笑着说到，“那你可要好好干……噢，或者我应该说，好好被干？”

之前Loki问Laufey关于生母的事，他就只说“死了”，没想到这第一次听他主动说起，却是这样的污言秽语，Loki一时愣住。

Laufey还在继续说着，“你若有你妈的技巧，把Grandmaster伺候得爽了，我的生意也就不愁了，以后城内的赌场都得归我。”

Loki气极反笑，“会如你所愿的。” 但Loki还是没忍住怒火中烧狠狠将手机摔在地上，屏幕碎了一地，他恨不得将那堆碎渣滓塞入Laufey口中，叫他再也不敢口无遮拦。Loki很快镇定下来，毕竟他不再是那个小孩子了，任Laufey欺辱而无能为力，现在的他可以反击Laufey，而Loki决定，他要给Laufey致命一击，把这十年的屈辱都悉数奉还。

Loki很快有了动作。他设计在Laufey的资金链上做出缺口，同时设法联系上政府官员，对赌场资质进行排查审慎，还通过Topaz用Grandmaster的名义发布了新的、针对Laufey的行业规矩，迫使Laufey停业整顿。Laufey猜出是Loki所为，几次打电话示好。Loki假装接纳，却想着不过是给他一个喘气的机会，等他掉以轻心之际，再将他一举拿下。更何况，毕竟名义上Laufey还是他的父亲，表面上总不能对他赶尽杀绝。有些事，他要等Grandmaster回来才能做。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

这一次Grandmaster外出了三周才回，不过Loki还是被看见他就跑过去扑进他怀里的自己吓一跳。Grandmaster倒很是受用，他抱住Loki，亲吻他的面颊，“好想你啊，宝贝。”

“我更想你。”Loki甜甜地说。

Grandmaster放开他，挑眉道，“这是想要什么了？”

Loki眸子亮亮的，撒娇地靠到Grandmaster怀里，“想要什么都可以吗？”

“当然。”

Loki在Grandmaster的颈间哈着气，“我想要你。” 话音刚落，Loki便被Grandmaster抱起，走向了卧室。Loki佯装惊讶地低呼，手却自觉地环住了Grandmaster的脖颈，用牙齿轻巧地咬开他衬衣的扣子，在他的锁骨和前胸上留下一个个炙热的吻。Grandmaster将Loki放在床上，Loki用双腿勾住他，将他拉倒扑在自己身上。Loki感受到Grandmaster火燎燎的手掌在自己身上游走，像是一片星火，点燃了他的身体，让他不能自持地贴近了他，他蹭着他明明同样滚烫的肉体，身体里的燥热却好像安分了些。可是Grandmaster不断落在他身上的亲吻让这欲火烧得越发炽盛，他舔舐着Loki的耳廓，将他精致小巧的耳垂含入口中，不停地逗弄着，Loki敏感极了，假装要推开Grandmaster，后者嬉笑着松开，看到怀内的可人儿皓雪凝脂般的肌肤漫上诱人的绯色，又情不自禁埋头亲吻起Loki圆润的肩头，灵巧的舌尖舔过他的胸前，含住他的乳头吮吸起来。Loki的双腿紧紧缠住Grandmaster下半身，他的性器磨蹭着他的小腹，传递着令他渴望的温度，他的手指在他的后穴内摩挲着，带出淫佚的体液。Loki待Grandmaster抽出手指，就急不可耐翻身坐在了他的上方，将他的肉棒全部吞入自己饥渴的后穴。他双手扶着Loki纤细的腰身活动起来，Loki发出愉悦而色气的呻吟，快感阵阵侵蚀着他的身体，像潮水一样漫到全身，令他头脑发空，四肢酥麻。Loki觉得热极了，又轻飘飘的，好像自己快要蒸发成一堆海上的泡沫，在一次次的抽动中他逐渐升空，Grandmaster叫出他的名字那一刻，他的身心都被他填满，却又觉得整个人仿佛在云端间飘荡般轻盈。

几番颠鸾倒凤之后，Loki又疲惫又满足地趴在Grandmaster胸前，Grandmaster捋着他的头发，舒服极了。 “知道我为什么提前回来么？”

Loki嘴巴像是抹了蜜似的，“因为想我？”

“差不多吧。”Grandmaster笑逐颜开，“甜心，过两天就是你的生日了。”

Loki很是吃惊，他许久不过生日了，从前在Odin家，他是和Thor一天过生日，他曾经还真的天真地以为自己和Thor是一天生日，后来跟着Laufey，连个虚假的生日都没有了。他都不知道自己的生日究竟是哪一天。

“我找到了你的出生证明。”Grandmaster极温柔地说，“也给你准备了生日礼物。”

Loki只觉得心尖儿又酸又胀，眼眶一阵温热，想说话却不知道说什么，只说了句“谢谢”，然后亲了亲Grandmaster。

Loki猜想依Grandmaster的性情，生日礼物一定会很惊喜，却没想到自己会瞠目结舌，第二天Grandmaster竟然请来了公证员，他现在就要把自己所有明面上的产业都转让一半给Loki，而且还立了遗嘱以后将所有财产都留给他。

“快签吧，甜心，” Grandmaster看着Loki的表情似乎很有趣，“这么多文件，别让公证员久等。” Loki仿佛梦游般签下了自己的名字。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

［Thor视角］

Thor一边照顾Odin，一边经营公司，忙得应接不暇。纵使他一遍遍告诉自己，Loki和这些事没有关系，但是他禁止自己再联系Loki。而Loki竟也未尝试联系他。最近Odin逐渐恢复健康，公司也蒸蒸日上，Thor才偶尔放纵自己想一想Loki。Thor想起十多年前，在得知Loki身世的那天，Odin告诉自己Loki想去朋友家冷静一下，但是他再也没有回来，就那样失踪了，再后来传来了他的死讯。Thor恨自己没有坚持去找Loki。久别重逢时，Thor欣喜若狂，当他与Loki共享鱼水之欢，他觉得自己好像从地狱回到了天堂。后来他却发现Loki变了，一切不复从前，曾经的亲密无间不能失而复得，现在两人都对彼此视而不见。Thor想去找他，至少给他打电话听听他的声音，他不能再一次失去他。

“又什么事？” Loki的声音低沉而冷漠，但是Thor很开心他接了电话。

“弟弟，我……”

没想到Loki很快打断他，又吃惊又隐约透露着一丝欣喜，“Thor？原来是你。我还以为…… 没什么。你找我有事吗？”

“没、没事。”Thor惊讶Loki可以这么快就转换了语气，但是Loki好声好气地同他讲话，令他内心不禁欢呼雀跃，“弟弟，你最近好吗？”

“嗯。”然后Loki像是想起了什么，咯咯笑着，“对了Thor，今天是我的生日，晚上宴会你来吧？”

Thor这才意识到，原来Loki不是和自己一天生日，原来以为的缘分，想来也是Odin的一个谎言罢了，Thor突然觉得茫然无措，他不仅对过去十年的Loki毫不了解，也对真实的Loptr知之甚少。

“Thor？”没有听到回应，Loki疑惑地呼叫着自己的名字，“你会来吗？”

“当然。”Thor脱口而出，但是又深觉不妥。Thor想着是否要找借口推辞，他最近一直为自己和Loki的关系感到苦恼，他在他的生命中缺失太久，他不懂他在想什么、他想要什么，他想要靠近他，却又不知如何靠近，有时候他觉得两人之间好像隔了山海，道阻且长，让他只能望洋兴叹。再考虑到Odin，Thor不得不纠结。

可是Loki仿佛开心极了，“太好了。你知道吗，这些年都没有人为我过生日，所以我每一次过生日都是和你一起过的，今年再过生日，若是你不在，我倒会觉得怪怪的了。” 说着Loki好像觉得自己说的太多了，赶紧又说，“你方便的话就来看看。我把地址发给你。” 说完就挂了。

听到Loki这样说，Thor又心软了，坐立不安到了晚上，还是去了宴会。他已经很久没有见过Loki了，今天他格外好看，一身黑西装恰到好处，既大方又性感，衬得他光彩照人，Thor的目光情不自禁追随着他的身影，他好像一只花蝴蝶翩跹在宾客中，谈笑风生。Thor正要走过去，看见Grandmaster拉着Loki走到了钢琴边，Loki靠在边上，笑嘻嘻地看着Grandmaster为他弹奏曲子—Thor能听出里面融入了生日快乐的曲调，Thor吃惊地看到，和刚才面对宾客虚与委蛇的笑不同，Loki望向Grandmaster的眼里也全都是笑意，绿色的眸子清澈而明亮，显得又温柔又漂亮。Thor疑惑不已。

一曲演奏完毕，Grandmaster侧身和Loki说话，看到了Thor。他说了句话，Loki转过身朝Thor挥挥手，然后和Grandmaster说了几句，就朝Thor走去。

“都这么晚了，我还以为你不会来了。”

“生日快乐，弟弟。”

Loki莞尔一笑，“我很开心，谢谢哥哥。” Thor很久没有听Loki这样叫自己，内心一阵涟漪，Loki看到自己的反应，俏皮地眨眨眼，“你说过，我永远都是你弟弟。”

Thor不假思索地回答道，“是。”

“那无论我做什么你都会原谅我的是不是？” Thor想到Odin和公司的事，点点头，“是。”

Loki得到想要的答案，竟张开双臂抱了抱Thor，松开的时候Thor仿佛还能闻到Loki身上的淡淡香味，让他心潮起伏。Thor觉得自己是时候回去了。还未开口，他看到Loki皱眉，“噢，我最讨厌的人也来了。” Thor扭头看到一个瘦削的中年人，虽然满脸堆笑，却不免让人觉得是笑里藏刀。

“他是谁？”

“我生父Laufey。”Loki憎恶地说到，拍拍他的肩，“很晚了，回去注意安全。”

Thor看着Loki走向了Laufey，便随着大多数离开的宾客朝外走。在等服务员去取车时，他就听着旁边的人闲聊。

“Grandmaster对他这干儿子真上心啊。”

“这哪是干儿子，分明是小情人。”

“你可别乱说。”

“你没听说？Grandmaster和他同居好久了，还立了遗嘱要把所有财产都给他。”

“真的假的？”

“Laufey都盖章了，他现在可不要太得意哦。”

这番对话听得Thor心烦意乱，他仿佛豁然开朗但是又不愿相信，脑海中却不断浮现出Loki望着Grandmaster巧笑倩兮的模样。他即刻转身回去，想找Loki问问清楚。经过服务生指路，Thor找到了房间，门依稀掩着，他听见Loki还在和Laufey谈话，便站在门口等候。

“这么说传言是真的？他把财产分了你一半，死了还要全给你？”Laufey心怀叵测地说，“那到时候这些都是你的，也就都是我的了。”

“注意你的用词。”Loki不胜其烦地回应他。

“乖儿子，别忘了我才是你亲生父亲。” Laufey阴笑着，“不要叫他几声干爹，就忘了你自己姓什么。他也不过是玩玩你，你还是趁早做打算。”

Loki冷哼一声，没有搭理Laufey。

Laufey继续说，“我是真心为你好。看，我还给你带生日礼物了，你最喜欢的巧克力。”

Loki讥笑着说到，“我喜欢的？你怕是打听错了，还是故意地送我Grandmaster喜欢的东西？也罢，你的心意我会转达给他的。”

Laufey走了一会儿Thor才进去，他推开门看见Loki正在舔手指，Loki看见他，“你还没走？” 说着抬起手中拆开一半的盒子，“吃的，要么？”

Thor不喜欢吃甜食，但是却不由自主地伸手接了过来。他拿在手上正要问Loki正事，听见有人叫着Loki的名字。Loki稍微提高了音量，“我在这儿。” Thor便把嘴边的话收了回去。

不出一会儿，Grandmaster推门而入，“你们在这儿干什么？”

Loki嫣然一笑，指了指Thor手中的巧克力，“礼物。不过是送你的。我已经拆开来吃了哦。”

“你喜欢就好。”Grandmaster宠溺地伸出手牵过Loki，“回去吧？”

Thor见状心里五味杂陈，准备将东西递还给Loki，却眼看Loki浑身无力面色惨白地倒了下去，Grandmaster赶紧接住了他。Thor还没反应过来，就听见Grandmaster叫来人给医院打电话，接着让人看住Thor并将那盒巧克力送去化验，就抱着Loki走了出去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

［六］

［Grandmaster视角·回忆］

Loki一直以为第一次遇见Grandmaster是在那个所谓的订婚宴上。事实上，那是Grandmaster第二次和Loki见面。Grandmaster有时候会办一些百无禁忌的派对，赌博、毒品和性爱，来者可以任意放纵自己，就在有一次派对上，Grandmaster第一次看见了Loki。在周围衣衫不整的人群的陪衬下，西装革履的他充满了禁欲感，因为松开的领口和挽起的袖子露出的洁白肌肤更加诱人，他厌恶地看着周围纠缠在一起飘飘欲仙的男男女女，四处张望着，好像在找出去的路。那模样，就像一只纯洁的小鹿，误打误撞进入了女巫乌烟瘴气的森林。他走到Grandmaster身前时，Grandmaster才闻道他身上的酒气，像是酒罐子里泡过一般，他虽然双眼因为醉酒蒙上一层氤氲，但是依旧口齿伶俐，声音低沉而磁性，他显然不认识Grandmaster，“有烟吗？”

Grandmaster觉得有趣极了，他随意在旁边捡起一件外套，摸出一盒烟，递给Loki。Loki接过去，取了一根就径直往嘴里塞去，用力吸两口却没有反应，便把烟扔在地上，“这个不好。”

Grandmaster忍不住笑出了声，他重新抽出一支烟，点燃后吸了吸，再递给Loki。不到十秒钟，Loki又抱怨道，“这个里面加了什么？有奇怪的味道。”

“那不抽了。” Grandmaster伸手要取下他嘴里的烟，他却小孩子生怕被抢走玩具一样，在Grandmaster拿到烟之前还赶紧吧咂了几口。Grandmaster哭笑不得，“我带你去喝酒。”

Loki听到后眼睛变得亮晶晶的，Grandmaster这才看清他的眸子是绿色的，巧目盼兮，春林初盛一样美不胜收。Loki就这样挽上他的手臂，“快走呀。”

Grandmaster带Loki走到吧台旁，亲自调酒，Loki非常捧场地拍手鼓掌，接过来一饮而尽。然后Loki也走到吧台后，随手抓起几瓶酒就咕咚喝掉，很快就眼色迷离。他终于想着应该回家了，走前还不忘称赞Grandmaster，“你调的酒，比这些，”他指了指地上的空瓶子，“好喝。” 说完站起来准备走，却打了个踉跄，摇摇晃晃站都站不稳。Grandmaster赶紧伸手扶着他，碰到他手臂凝脂般光滑的肌肤，一时竟不想放开。他搂过Loki的腰，觉得Loki身上滚烫，热气也仿佛传到了自己身上，在自己心里烧起了一把火，“我扶你去休息好吗？”

没想到Loki这样醉醺醺，意识好像却是清醒的，他俏皮地眨眨眼，“你想睡我是不是？” 说着还伸手搂住Grandmaster的脖子。

Grandmaster情难自禁地低头去吻Loki，却被Loki避开，他的吻便落到了Loki的唇边。Loki低头埋在他的颈窝，舔着他的锁骨，笑嘻嘻地说，“那就操我啊。” 湿热的气息落在Grandmaster的皮肤上，混合着魅惑的话语，不断刺激着他的神经，他用最后一丝理智强迫自己搂着Loki找到一个房间，才扒下他的衣衫。

不知是不是因为醉了，Loki的身体软极了，也敏感极了，他紧紧贴着Grandmaster，在他的抚摸下白皙的肌肤上渗出诱人的红晕，Grandmaster俯身在Loki身上留下一个个吻，他挑逗地舔着Loki胸前的红粒，Loki发出性感的呻吟，他一点点向下，吻过他漂亮的腹肌和小腹，然后把Loki的性器含在口中。当他舔舐、吮吸着，Loki将修长的腿伸到他的身下，用指尖去逗弄着Grandmaster的分身，Grandmaster直起身来，他便立刻用双腿勾住了他的腰，将他拉近自己。当Grandmaster终于进入Loki的时候，两人都情不自禁发出淫佚的声音，伴随着肉体抽动、碰撞声和靡靡水声，充斥了整个房间。事后Grandmaster刚从Loki体内抽身出来，Loki就钻到他的身下，用醉得话都说不清却异常灵巧的舌头让他再次迅速硬了起来。那夜，两人一次次交合，Grandmaster简直对Loki欲罢不能。

等Loki终于累得睡了，Grandmaster头一次有了想和他相拥而眠的欲望。看着怀里睡着了还紧皱眉头的美人，Grandmaster允许自己放纵一下，他小心翼翼地舔着Loki的嘴唇，用舌头撬开他的牙齿，轻轻吮吸着他的舌头，他睡得迷糊，却也在感受到Grandmaster的舌尖时伸舌回应着，与他交缠在一起。Grandmaster爱极了这美妙的感觉，Loki是那样甜美，在他口中仿佛有汲不完的蜜。恋恋不舍地结束这悠长而甘甜的吻后，Grandmaster被自己的想法吓了一跳，他还是放开了Loki，离开了。

后来Grandmaster总是忍不住想起和Loki在一起的那夜，Loki旖旎的身体柔情绰态，媚于语言，他的呻吟仿佛还在耳边缱绻，令自己魂牵梦萦。可是Grandmaster还是忍住了，自从四十年前妻儿因为帮派纷争被仇家杀害，Grandmaster就不允许自己再去在乎，他将过去的自己和妻儿一起埋葬，他强迫自己成为一个没有软肋的人，而他清楚，事实上是他再受不起一次失去的痛楚。

Grandmaster决定将Loki当作一个美梦，直到弟弟Collector带来了Laufey想要联姻的消息，本来这种事他是不会考虑的，然后他看见了Loki的照片，便忍不住从中作梗，他先是佯装同意了这门婚事，再怂恿自己的侄女去追求自己的幸福。当他去往订婚宴，推开门再见到Loki的一瞬间，好像有人给他的心脏注入了一针强心剂，他情不自禁地拦住他，问他去哪儿。没有醉酒的Loki穿着服贴齐整的西装，Grandmaster觉得他比上次更好看了，只是他冷冰冰地不发一语，在听说自己是Grandmaster之前根本不愿意搭理自己。Grandmaster遗憾地发现Loki不记得自己，心有不甘，恨不得立刻将他压在身下让他想起来，而他却又是真的那样思念Loki的身体，深入骨髓，于是一时意气用事，忍不住将Loki带了回去。Loki像是一道美味的甜品，再次出现在他这个节食许久饥肠辘辘的人面前，让他从此欲罢不能。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

［七］

［Loki视角］

醒过来的时候，Loki发现自己躺着家中的床上，只是手背上插着针在输液，手指上也夹着指夹，连着导联线接到床边的医疗器械上。

“你终于醒了，甜心。”

Loki听到Grandmaster的声音，侧过脸看到他在自己身旁，背靠床头坐着，关切地望着自己。Loki因为长时间没有开口声音显得有点沙哑，“Grandmaster…”

“嘘，甜心，”Grandmaster探过身摸摸他的脸，“你什么都不用说，事情我都会处理的。你好好休息。”

“怎么回事？”

“那天的巧克力里下了毒。”看着Loki皱眉，Grandmaster赶紧说，“不过现在没事了。我已经让人去查，无论是谁，我都不会放过他。”Loki还想说什么，Grandmaster俯身亲了亲他，“乖。”

Grandmaster温柔地吮吸Loki的唇瓣，Loki诧异地察觉他竟在用舌尖试探自己，这是记忆中第一次他和他接吻。Grandmaster一一舔过Loki的唇齿，惹得他一阵颤栗，Loki禁受不起他的撩拨，伸出舌头与他缠绕在一起。他们轻巧而热烈地吮吸着，品尝着彼此的芬芳，像是要将对方的气息都纳入自己的身体，又迫不及待进入对方的口中，想将最美好的自己都献给对方。Loki觉得自己的心跳得快极了，又轻飘飘的，好像要升入云端一样。

待Grandmaster放开他，瞥了一眼旁边的心电检测仪，忍俊不禁，“甜心，你心跳得有点快呀。” Loki一下子就脸红了，眼眸不知所措地转来转去，可爱极了，惹得Grandmaster又亲了亲他。“好了，既然你醒了，我叫医生来看看你恢复得怎么样了。”

医生似乎就等在其他房间，Grandmaster才挂掉电话，他就敲门进来了。其实Loki身体已无大碍，不然医生也不会同意他出院回家治疗，而且在Loki的坚持下，医生撤掉了他身上连接的仪器，让他好生休养。

当晚，Loki再次诧异地发现，Grandmaster直到自己说了晚安还没有离开，反而是抱着自己就阖上眼准备睡觉的模样。可能察觉到他的目光，Grandmaster又睁开了双眼，“怎么了？”

“你今天好奇怪。”Loki疑惑不解，“你这是要在这儿睡觉吗？”

“你不喜欢？” Loki差点脱口而出“喜欢”，住嘴后一时语塞，“反正你以前都不这样的。”

“Loki，我以为我差点就要失去你了。”Grandmaster轻轻叹气，声音竟有些微微发颤。“我才发现，我想控制自己不去爱你，实在是太蠢了。”

Loki简直要怀疑自己是在做梦了，“你说什么？”

“甜心，我赠你一半产业，将你放进遗嘱，你还不明白吗？我视你作我的丈夫啊。”Grandmaster宠溺地看着Loki，“你我无法结婚，但是我心中早已认定你是我余生的伴侣。”Loki不敢相信地闭上眼，深吸一口气再睁眼，感受到Grandmaster仍然真实地与自己耳鬓厮磨着，“我不会再离开你了。”

Loki环住Grandmaster的腰，紧紧依偎在他的怀里。他渴望着Grandmaster的爱，却也一直警惕自己这是妄想，他起初只想取得他的信任让自己的路走得更容易，后来他却想要更多，他的关注、他的赞赏、他的爱抚甚至他的真心，可是Loki不敢表露，他不愿打破Grandmaster宠他的现状。听着Grandmaster这番话，Loki心想这一定是梦了，还未痊愈的身体疲惫不堪，困意阵阵袭来，Loki捏着Grandmaster的衣服，将头靠在他的胸前，喃喃说道，“我也爱你。” 就沉沉睡着了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

阳光洒满大半个房间的时候，Loki眯着眼睛不愿醒来，他还沉浸在昨夜的美梦里似的，Grandmaster觉得他这慵懒的模样也性感极了，在他额上轻轻一吻，“醒了，小猫咪？”

Loki瞬间睁大了双眼，“你昨晚一直在这儿？”

“嗯，我一直在你身边。” Grandmaster看他醒了，便凑过去轻咬住他的薄唇，含住他灵巧的舌头，汲取着Loki的甜美。然后他恋恋不舍地放开Loki，“要不是你大病初愈，现在真想把你吃干抹尽。” 

Loki本来还懵着，沉思这究竟是梦还是现实，这个细腻柔情的湿吻让他回想起了昨夜和Grandmaster的“初吻”，以及他说的那些话。这么说，这都是真实的。Loki想起来Grandmaster的表白，胆子也大了起来，竟挑衅地挑眉，还伸出舌头舔着嘴唇，挑逗地看着他。如Loki所愿，Grandmaster靠近他亲了几口，不过很快抱他起来，“乖，宝贝，你还需要修养一段时间。而且Topaz一大早就过来了，不如让我们去听听她有什么消息。应该是关于你中毒的事。”

Loki愣住，任Grandmaster替自己换了衣服，由他牵着手朝客厅走去。“现在知道多少了？”Loki担忧地问。

“我也不知道。这几天我一直守着你，只是让他们去查。” Grandmaster摇摇头，“不过不用担心，很快我们就会知道了。”

还未到客厅，Loki就看见Topaz果然已经在那儿候着了。她毕恭毕敬地问好，“Grandmaster。”

“Topaz，跟我们说说吧。” 

Topaz很快说道：“现在嫌疑人是Thor和Laufey。根据走廊的监控和服务生的说法，Loki和Laufey一起进入了房间，交谈了好一会儿，Laufey走后Thor进去，然后不久您就进去了。两人手上都没有拿着东西，也都否认巧克力是自己带进去的，包装上除了Loki外只有Thor的指纹。现在Loki醒了，或许能告诉我们东西到底哪来的？”

Loki有点心不在焉，被Topaz点名了才回过神来，“噢，是Laufey给我的。”想了想又补充到，“那是Grandmaster喜欢吃的，你们怎么会怀疑是Thor？他不是趋炎附势的人，不会有送礼的小心思。当然更不会有害人的想法。”

“考虑到你拆了阿斯加德公司，还害他父亲一度病危，可能他觉得毒死你也不错。”Topaz冷冷陈述着，完全无视Loki瞪着她的凌厉眼神，“经过检查，每一块巧克力内都含有剂量不大的毒物，事实上结合Loki食用的量，要达到毒发的效果，食用时间远在Thor进去之前。Thor待的时间太短，不够药性发作。但是Thor的证词是他进去时看见Loki在吃巧克力，与证物矛盾，所以我们对他仍有怀疑。Loki，你从吃下到毒发用了多久？”

“我不记得了。”Loki含糊其辞，“Thor也可能只是记不清了。”

Topaz继续说，“警方重点怀疑Thor，因为人赃俱获，不过我不相信他会这么愚蠢。Thor可能是帮凶，可能是被栽赃。我认为Laufey嫌疑更大，众所周知他和Loki虽是父子，实则貌合神离，再加上前段时间Loki在生意上处处刁难他，Laufey私下多次和下属大发雷霆。而且据Thor说，他听到Laufey威胁Loki。既然现在Loki能证明巧克力来自Laufey之手，事情就好办多了。”

“动机呢？”Grandmaster问到。

“根据您和Loki之间的合同，如果您有什么意外，遗产将归于Loki，而且目前Loki名下也有您赠予的大量财产。如果Loki死了，他作为Loki唯一的亲属有全部继承权。他本人也曾在一些场合大放厥词，说这些以后都会是他的。”

Grandmaster双手合十，放在唇上，好像在深思。

Topaz看他没有说话，顿了顿又说到，“警局那边希望Loki能去一趟。此外，他们也希望知道您关于这件事的处理意见。”

“我知道了。”Grandmaster挥了挥手，Topaz立刻就离开了。

Grandmaster转向Loki，拍拍腿，Loki便乖巧地坐在他的腿上。两人距离甚近，Loki甚至可以听到他的呼吸和心跳，只是Grandmaster盯着他看了许久也不说话，Loki被看得不自在：“Grandmaster？”

Grandmaster搂住Loki，让他坐得更舒服些，“记得昨夜我说，你想要什么我都会给你吗？”

“嗯。”Loki不知道他为什么突然说起这个，但还是点头应声。

“我应该早点告诉你的。” Grandmaster叹了口气，“这样你也不必伤害你自己了。”

Loki难以置信地看着Grandmaster，一下子噤若寒蝉。事实上，毒确实是Loki自己下的。Loki本想以此设计Laufey，想让Grandmaster以为Laufey图谋不轨，无论这毒药的目标是Grandmaster还是Loki，都是对Grandmaster的挑衅，他是不会放过Laufey的。此外，Loki还留下了一些“线索”，将证据都指向Laufey，精明如Topaz也如是认为，可是没想到这么轻易就被Grandmaster看穿了。

Grandmaster体贴地抚着Loki僵硬的后背，“没关系的，宝贝。” 而Loki将头靠上他的肩膀，整个人贴在他胸前，像犯错的小孩子一样，不肯抬头看他，也不说话。Grandmaster只好哄着他，“乖。想和我说说吗？”

Loki终于抬起了头，“这样你就知道了？你真是老奸巨滑。”

Grandmaster噗嗤一声笑了出来，“我只是太了解你了，宝贝。早上你一直很紧张，听到Topaz说她怀疑Laufey，你却放松了。而且你刚刚一直帮着Thor说话，不就是想把脏水往Laufey身上泼？” 

Loki抿着嘴，算是默认了。但是这么快就被戳穿，显得闷闷不乐。

“不过你还真有点小聪明。利用Thor布下障眼法，当他们抓到Laufey的把柄，自然不会怀疑有诈。更何况，”Grandmaster撩着Loki的发丝，“谁会怀疑受害者呢？再加上你的证词，Laufey真是插翅难飞。”

Loki得到Grandmaster“安慰性”的夸奖，还是略不服气，“你就一点儿不怀疑？”

“Thor没有野心，太过正派，我不信他会下毒。至于Laufey，他不会干这等杀鸡取卵的蠢事。”Grandmaster看Loki还抿嘴不悦的模样，转移了话题，“你选了我喜欢吃的东西，是想让我以为他想杀的是我吧？宝贝，你以为这样才会让我生气？他若是真想伤害你，才更会让我生气啊。”

“是Laufey选的礼物。”Loki耸耸肩，“不过之前我打听到他买了那巧克力的时候，就猜想他是要送给你，于是顺手利用一番罢了。”

Grandmaster刮了刮Loki的鼻梁，“下次不许这样伤害自己。你想要什么，告诉我，你讨厌他，我自会替你解决。你不必利用伎俩来赢得我的资源。最重要的是，你可不能再让我这样担心你了。”

“我没事的。我计算好了量。”Loki想了想，干脆全部坦白，“我看到Laufey的时候就服下了毒药，他走后我调包了巧克力，就准备去找你。我知道你不会让我有事的。”

Grandmaster亲了亲Loki，“知道就好。以后有什么事都要告诉我。那这次你想怎么处理Laufey？”

“我也没想好。”Loki眼眸转着，思量再三，“我只是想让他别再来烦我。”

“你下午和Topaz一起去趟警局，告诉他们将Laufey ‘秉公处理’就好。我想在监狱里Laufey应该能学到教训。” Grandmaster听见门响的声音，拉着Loki站了起来，“听起来是我约的医生到了，你还得再检查一下身体。走吧，宝贝。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

即使Laufey拒绝认罪，坚持自己是被陷害的，但是证人证词证物齐全，最后Laufey被判有罪。

在法院外，Loki时隔许久再次看见了Thor，Thor格外激动地抱住Loki，“弟弟，你康复了！” Loki心有愧疚，就没有推开他。Thor义愤填膺地说，“没想到Laufey这样歹毒，真是罪有应得。弟弟，这些年你跟着他一定吃了不少苦吧？” 说着放开Loki，手还搭在他的肩上，痛心疾首地看着他，“好在现在他被绳之以法，你也可以自由了，不用再跟着Grandmaster。”

“你以为我跟着Grandmaster是被Laufey强迫的？” Loki哭笑不得，不过想到最起初确实如此，Thor说得也没错，就敛起了笑容。

Thor茫然地看着Loki，“难道不是吗？” 看到Loki摇头，一副心甘情愿的模样，Thor苦大仇深地皱起眉头，“弟弟，你不会是得了斯德哥尔摩综合症吧？”

Loki忍俊不禁，“Thor，你别乱想了。我愿意和Grandmaster在一起，因为……”即使Thor大声疾呼“弟弟！”，Loki还是说完了，“我爱他。”

“可是……” 这一次Loki打断了Thor，“Thor，你对我很重要。但是说实话，我们早就已经分道扬镳了。我希望你能尊重我的选择。”

Thor盯着Loki看了又看，深吸一口气，拍了拍他的肩，“好吧。但是你永远都是我弟弟。”

“是，哥哥。”

能如此平和地与Thor交流，Loki觉得轻松不少，一想到今后能免于Laufey的叨扰，更是神清气爽。回去的路上，Loki甚至觉得沿途的建筑都顺眼了许多。他到现在，前十几年一直渴望得到Odin的认同，如今也算是在他面前证明了自己的能力；后十年，他一直希望羽翼丰满摆脱Laufey的控制，他也终于做到了，能够开启新的人生。而且他还有了意外的收获。

Loki看着在房前草坪上遛狗的Grandmaster，夕阳的余晖洒在他的身上，显得耀眼又温柔。听到声音，他转过来看Loki，冷峻硬朗的五官舒展开来，目光柔情似水，嘴角绽放出宠溺的笑。Grandmaster大步走过来，将Loki搂在怀中，低沉的声音悦耳至极，“回家了，甜心。” Loki被撩得心尖儿酥麻，他回味着Grandmaster说的“家”，沉醉不已。


	2. Wedding

 

虽是日思夜想，Loki做梦也没有想到，会有通过同性婚姻合法的一天。而Grandmaster像是早就知道，在Loki看到新闻倍感诧异转过身想与他讨论时，他已经单膝跪下，手上托着一只精致的盒子，盒内熠熠生辉，“Loki，我知你从前独自受尽委屈，你信我今后替你挡风遮雨，可好？”

Loki几乎喜极而泣，任由Grandmaster将戒指套在自己的手指上，激动得说不出话来，只是低头去吻他。Grandmaster自然是热烈地回应，他捧着Loki的脸，指腹摩挲着柔嫩的肌肤带来细腻的触感，舌头深入唇齿之间搜刮着无尽的津甜。接着他的手向下游走，一一解开Loki的衬衣扣子，他的双唇也紧随其后，一寸一寸吻过Loki的前胸和腰腹。很快Grandmaster褪下Loki的裤子，又恢复成方才求婚的跪姿，手掌揉捏着他紧致的臀瓣拉近自己，低头将他的勃起含在了口中。多年的相处让两人都熟悉极了彼此的身体和节奏，而这次Loki觉得Grandmaster分外温柔，他乐此不疲地反复舔舐着柱身，待到他情不自禁地抓紧他的头发，他才小心翼翼地吞吐起来，视若珍宝地吮吸着溢出的前液。Loki感觉自己已经触到了他的喉间，他也不恼，只是发出了低沉而性感的喘息，继续着他的动作，Loki看着闪耀在他发间的自己手指上的戒指，在他轻柔的吞吐和喘息间释放了自己。Grandmaster保持着跪姿，牵着Loki的手握紧，恋恋不舍地吻着他的下身，许久后他抬头笑看着他，“Loki，和我结婚好不好？”

……

Loki低头看着因为结婚才难得西装革履的Grandmaster跪在身下亲吻自己的分身，温柔的动作让他恍惚回到求婚的那天，Loki以为那次是自己心跳的极限，而今天一阵紧接一阵的快感，心脏像是气球越发用力地膨胀，都快要跳出来了似的。在Grandmaster挑逗的吮吸下Loki全身发软，依扶在他的肩头借力，挺腰将自己在他口中送得更深，本就在不断溢出体液的柱身蹭过温暖的内壁混合上Grandmaster的唾液变得更加湿漉漉，抵至咽喉的柔软触感让Loki忍不住模仿抽插似的动起来，在他绵绵不绝的呻吟中，Loki高潮了。

Grandmaster咽下嘴里的液体，若无其事地站起来帮着Loki理了理凌乱的衬衣，又扣得齐整，妥帖地塞进西裤，他的手贴着小腹和臀部一处处将衬衣压平整，隔着衬衣传来的热度惹得Loki大胆拉住了他，阻止他将手伸出自己的裤子，“Daddy…”Loki只有每每情至深处才会这样唤他，Grandmaster不禁也有几分动情，抛下刚敛回的理智将Loki压在身后的镜子上便热切地亲吻起来。他坦诚得赤裸的目光像是烙铁带上灼热的温度，热浪包裹着Loki，像是要烧尽他的衣物，寸缕不留。Loki被盯得口干舌燥，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，喉结因为吞咽唾液而滑动，简单的动作却令Grandmaster眼底迅速升起浓烈的欲望，他埋在Loki的颈间用力地亲吻吮吸，就在两人喘息加重之时，门外传来Topaz的声音，“Grandmaster，Loki的哥哥到了，正在找他。”

Grandmaster松开Loki的软舌，又在他已经被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇上亲了好几下，然后才回应了Topaz，“让他等着。”说完又将下巴搁在Loki的肩上，额头抵上他身后冰凉的镜子，试图驱走自己身上的燥热，“要不是担心你在婚礼上站不直腿，我真想现在就要了你。”

而Loki欲火上身，被烧得似乎没了理智，咬着Grandmaster的耳朵妩媚地说到，“可是你若不喂饱我，我等会儿哪有力气站上婚礼？”边说着还边拉扯他的手从身后摸向自己的下身，惹人怜爱地说到，“Daddy，这儿好饿呀。”

此话像是油浇得欲火愈发炽盛，以燎原之势占领了Grandmaster身上的每一个细胞，他将Loki抵压在身后的镜面上，一一解开他的衣扣，热切的吻沿着修长的颈线一路落下，Loki这时倒还有几分小心起来，“轻点儿，脖子上别留痕迹，等会儿看得见。”

Grandmaster低着声音咕哝着答应了，放轻了嘴上的动作，只用舌头顺着Loki漂亮的锁骨细细舔舐起来，辗转向下时才说到，“这儿他人看不见呢。”Loki还没反应过来，Grandmaster便用力地在他胸前吮吸起来，乳头在舌尖的逗弄下逐渐变硬，舔舐和吮吸之间又痛又痒，Loki伸手推开却被他将双手牢牢抓住，只能在他怀里躁动地扭来扭去，喉咙溢出断续的呻吟，下半身不自觉地贴着对方的身体磨蹭起来。Grandmaster随即拉下Loki的西裤拉链，迫不及待地将手伸到他的身后，Loki则双手绕圈搂住Grandmaster的脖子，整个人紧紧贴着他，将屁股翘起迎合着他的爱抚。当Grandmaster揉捏着Loki臀部的手指游走到股缝之间再缓慢插入穴道时，Loki吃痛地惊呼，咬上了对方的脖子，力道却轻地像是挑逗，身下也紧紧吸附着他的手指，不知羞地溢出越来越多黏糊的液体，穴口欲求不满似的用力张合，像是在邀请更多。Grandmaster自然不会拒绝Loki的请求，令他如愿以偿地放入其他手指，惹得Loki上半身裸露的肌肤爬满动人的粉色，眼神也有几分意乱情迷，胸腔间低沉的喘息化为悱恻的吟叫延绵旖旎不绝于耳，“Daddy，给我…”Grandmaster这才扯下松垮地挂在Loki腰间的西裤和早已湿濡的内裤，Loki便立刻转身趴在了沙发靠背上，压下腰，将臀部高高翘起。

此刻门外又传来Topaz敲门的声音，“Grandmaster，牧师到了，您要去打个招呼吗？”

“都等着！”这次Grandmaster几乎是吼出来的，声音中呼之欲出的情欲让Loki忍俊不禁，可是偷笑还未从嘴边消散，Grandmaster便带着一丝余愠狠狠插入直捅穴心，Loki大脑瞬间空白，双腿不禁一阵发软，如若不是由他掐着腰倚靠在沙发上，Loki觉得自己可能早已瘫倒。Grandmaster或许听出他的叫声有些许的疼痛感，俯下身去寻他的唇，温柔地缠绕他的舌尖细腻地吮吸着，然后身下才又动作起来。

随着一次又一次的撞击挺入，Grandmaster进入得愈深，抽插得愈快，Loki也颤抖地越发厉害起来，手指无法控制地蜷曲，紧紧地扣在沙发上，连靡靡叫声也破碎起来，唯有心脏砰砰作响，震得耳膜都快要炸掉。一阵高过一阵的快感浪潮一样袭来，席卷着每一个细胞将它们推至高潮，Loki觉得浑身的肌肉都紧了，所有的感官在Grandmaster的冲撞下摇摇欲坠。当Loki叫着Grandmaster的名字射在沙发和腰腹上时，后者因分身被他突然紧致起来的甬道裹紧，也舒服地发泄出来。

等余韵慢慢淡去，Loki转过身顺势坐在沙发靠背上，倒靠在Grandmaster怀里，由他将略微自己凌乱的发丝压到耳后，又帮自己顺了顺头发，只慵懒地咕哝，“真的要结婚了呢。”

“是 ‘终于 ’要结婚了。”Grandmaster扶正Loki，替他将衣扣一粒一粒扣好，“我可是盼了许久。”

“不过一个形式。你是我的爱人，我心里我们早就结婚了。”

“即使只是一个形式，Loki，我全部都想要给你。”

在Grandmaster的灼灼目光里，Loki脸红红的，但还是攀着他的肩主动凑上去亲了他一下，“谢谢你。”谢谢你的收留，谢谢你的求婚，谢谢你的挚爱。“我爱你。”

“我更爱你。”

两人温存之后，Grandmaster拉着Loki站起来，替他将脚边的裤子提起，看到小腹和大腿上两人的精液，又取来毛巾替他清洁着。擦拭之间，扶着Loki臀部的手逐渐变得炙热，对方也动情地伸手插入他的发间摩挲着，Grandmaster扔掉毛巾低头想要去吻Loki似是逐渐抬头的欲望，敲门声也再度响起，Topaz的声音听起来有几分不情愿，“Grandmaster… 婚礼的时间差不多要到了…”话就这样戛然而止，Topaz似乎已经准备好了接受责骂，但其实“婚礼”二字令两人从情欲中清醒了不少，都规矩地站在了镜子前面整理起着装来，灰色的西装典雅庄重，两人穿着都甚是好看，只是Loki的西裤因为刚刚被Grandmaster扒下后的一番动作有些微微发皱，但“结婚”带来的愉悦让他觉得今天暂时可以包容这些小瑕疵。

两人牵手走上红毯，分别站在牧师的两侧，在他的主持下交换誓言和婚戒，由他宣布他们正式结为配偶，然后拥吻在一起。Loki幸福得有些恍惚，又担心这只是自己的美梦，但Grandmaster手心传来的温度自颈后沿着神经传到了心脏，将那儿也熨得热乎乎的，唇齿间他的舌尖温柔肆虐，缱绻而霸道地与他的舌头纠缠在一起，一如他们交织的灵魂难舍难分，Loki便知道，这都是真的，他给他的真实婚礼，他对他的真心的爱。


End file.
